1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer headbox for a paper machine with several nozzle chambers. Each nozzle chamber is assigned to one of the different layers and a partial suspension stream is assigned to each respective layer and guided to an outlet gap provided at the nozzle chamber end.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such a multi-layer headbox is known, e.g., from European Patent No. EP 0 581 051 B1.
Multi-layer headboxes have hitherto been built with almost the same nozzle lengths per layer. Differences in length that result for structural reasons are clearly under 1% of the given nozzle length.